The Doctors' Conquest
by OodSigma'sAssistant
Summary: Sequel to The Doctors' Victory. When the Twelfth Doctor and the Fourth Doctor suddenly meet and land in Roman times, they find ancient scrolls that have predicted the potential kidnappings of various companions and characters. Will they be able to save them? And will more incarnations of the Doctor arrive? Starring Peter Capaldi and Tom Baker as the Doctor.
1. Chapter One

The Doctors' Conquest

By: OodSigma'sAssistant

***Doctor Who is a television show trademarked by the BBC. All characters and items used from the show are purely out of fun and not intended for stealing purposes.***

Tip: I suggest reading this story's previous, _The Doctors' Victory_.

After marrying Yrcanos on Krontep and then returning to Earth, the last time Perpugilliam "Peri" Brown ever saw her multi-colored coat wearing Doctor was the last time he visited her on Krontep. She never figured she would see him again and she kept on focusing on her husband and children. When they all settled back on Peri's home planet, Yrcanos became employed as boxer and his wife acted as his valet. She had dreamed of having her own, popular TV talk show, but after having sore throat on the day of an audition, she lost it to a young woman wearing a small blouse.

The two managed to become rich after Yrcanos won a big fight with the cash award of £500,000, which they used not only to send their kids to private school but for also buying a large house. It sits on a 1,700 acre lot and has about fourteen rooms, all fitted with special security technology that Peri ordered to have installed, costing about ⅓ of their entire fortune.

Standing in their kitchen, Peri fixes herself a health drink containing spinach and carrots blended and in liquid form. She takes a sip of it, her throat having the urge to throw it up but she swallows it, cringes as it travels down her esophagus. She holds the over the sink and tips it, pouring it down the drain as the drain gurgles. Yrcanos enters the room, shirtless and wearing his red Spaulding boxing shorts along with red boxing shoes. "Hey there, big guy," Peri complimented, flashing a smile that stretched her bubblegum pink lipstick. She was wearing a yellow button up shirt with black and white stripes, along with tight white dress pants and wore yellow dress sandals that showed off her ankles. Her brown hair was curly, the same type of curls she had when she was sent to Krontep and married Yrcanos.

"I'm ready for this fight, my dear," he commented as he began boxing the air, Peri giggling as she believed he looked silly. "I still do not understand why you did not want to stay on Krontep and continue to be the warrior queen."

"I just missed Earth, Yrcanos. I missed the smell of grass as it prickled the bottom of my feet and I missed seeing the Sun on a hot summer day. I just never felt like Krontep was my proper home."

Yrcanos did not respond directly to his wife as their youngest son rushed down the stairs. He made his way to the refrigerator and got himself a juice box as he jogged his way back upstairs. "Well, I felt much more comfortable on Krontep. These Earth customs are very alien to me."

"I know, I know. But all you have to do is get used to them."

"You could've done the same on Krontep."

Peri decided to change the subject before her and Yrcanos get into a fight. "Are you ready for the fight today, Yrcanos?"

"This fight could strengthen or weaken my career. So I must be prepared." Yrcanos continued punching the air, Peri refusing to giggle as that she could see that Yrcanos was still a little bit frustrated from their heated conversation.

Peri turns back to the sink, staring at the faucet for no particular reason. She then began to feel nauseated as she rose and put her hand on her forehead as suddenly everything went black.

* * *

><p>Entering the AMNN news station at 8 o'clock sharp, Trinity Wells carries a black leather handbag on her shoulder, her heels clomping. She threw on a light purple business button-up with a skirt matching the color, along with black high heels. She sat down behind the news desk, sitting in front of a green screen beside her recently hired co-anchor, Judi Pollard, a woman who originally lived in the United Kingdom. Trinity and Judi have not gotten along very well as that they both have been considered for raises of up to $10,000. "Alright ladies," the cameraman announced. "We'll be rollin' in five!"<p>

Trinity cleared her throat, retrieving the papers from out of her handbag and setting them on the desk in front of her. "How was your date last night, Judi," she questioned, trying to start a conversation so she didn't look selfish.

"It was alright. We ate at a local Italian restaurant and he ended up...proposing."

"Well that's good." Trinity did not really care as she did not even make eye contact with her co-anchor. She shuffled the papers, trying to occupy herself. As the cameraman returned, walking up to Trinity's side of the desk.

"Excuse me, Miss Wells?"

"Yes?"

"The head of AMNN is here and he would like to speak to you."

Trinity could barely conceal her emotions as she figured she was chosen for the raise. She stood up and followed the cameraman to where the head of the AMNN was, her heels clomping as she could tell that Judi was sneering at her. When she entered the small green room, she saw the AMNN head, Saul Delgado. He was wearing a gray, white, and black pinstripe suit and tie with a white dress shirt underneath, matching dress pants, and finely polished leather shoes. Saul was about in his late 40s, so the sides of his hair were gray. "Good um morning, Miss Wells. It's been a while since we last spoke!"

"Hello, Mr. Delgado."

"Trinity, please. Call me Saul. If you would." He ushered her to sit down on the couch next to him, soon ushering the cameraman to leave them alone. The cameraman nodded, shutting the door behind him.

Trinity sunk down on the couch, Saul sinking down as he unbuttoned his trousers. "Trinity, if I could ask you. How loyal are you to your job?"

"Oh, I would do almost anything to keep it!" She smiled as Saul exchanged a dirty smile.

"_Anything_? Even for your raise?"

"Oh yes I would!"

He then leaned in, trying to kiss her but she moved away. "Excuse me, Mr. Delgado."

"Trinity, that Judi would do _anything _to get that raise also. You must pay your dues in order to receive more pay."

Trinity then kissed Saul, running his fingers through her curly hair. She then managed to pull his pants off, revealing blue boxers as she soon reached inside of them.

* * *

><p>Trinity shook that dirty thought out of her mind and continued into the green room, seeing Saul standing there in the same suit she envisioned, but had two other employers, one of them being a woman. "Hello, Miss Wells," Saul greeted, having a small but noticeable Italian accent. "I am sure you know why you are here."<p>

"Yes and I would like to thank you," Trinity complimented, giving a smile.

"No thanks. You deserve this raise. You've been working at this station longer than that Brit has. Besides, I'm calling her in here to send her back to England."

"Why not?" Trinity did not really care, but she was still faintly curious.

"Back in England, she had a criminal record that had many shoplifting charges. I can't have a dirty criminal working for a successful news corporation!"

"I guess you can't."

"We plan on hiring someone from _Fox _or _NBC_. Either that or we'll ask Meredith Vera to come be an anchor."

"She retired, didn't she?"

"Retired from _NBC_. She did not retire from being an anchor."

"_Actually _she did. Sorry Saul, but I think I'm better off solo."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we'll get Brit here and try to keep her criminal record quiet. How many pounds is equivalent to ten grand?"

Trinity chuckled as she knew Saul was taunting Judi. "Thank you all!"

"Don't even mention it, Trinity. Go out there and be fantastic!"

She flashed them a smile and walked out the door. She stepped in the hall, suddenly feeling the air become denser as she became nauseated as she falls to the floor, when everything went black.

* * *

><p>Day Before 2008 Election<p>

Ever since 2005 Christmas day, the rumor of current Prime Minister, Harriet Jones' failing health has damaged her government and has given her opponent, Harold Saxon, a greater chance of winning the election. She knew how the rumor got out: it was December 25th, 2005 as a race of aliens, the Sycorax, used blood control using A+ blood to control every human on Earth that had the same blood type. After the newly regenerated Doctor managed to defeat the Sycorax as they were going to flee, Harriet ordered Torchwood to fire a space savaged weapon, which destroyed the ship as she angered the Tenth Doctor, who whispered in her assistant's ear "_Don't you think she looks tired"_, which sparked the whole rumor.

Harriet trotted around 10 Downing Street, which was fully repaired and revamped after the Ninth Doctor ordered it to be destroyed so the Slitheen would be killed. She was wearing the same attire she wore on 2005 Christmas Day as so was Alex, her assistant, as he walked up beside her. "I hope we win this election, m'am," he commented.

"I doubt it," she sighed. "The Doctor's words were _too _powerful. My political career is over. Do you have any scotch?"

Alex reached into his dress jacket and pulled out a glass decorated bottle with the brown alcoholic liquid inside. She swiped it from him and twisted the top off, chugging until ¼ of it was left. She blew a breath, clearing her throat and continued walking, Alex trying to keep up with her. "This Harold Saxon has been making some pretty good points. If my campaigning crew was put up against him, they would lose." She sighed, rolling her eyes at her disgrace towards herself. "Oh Doctor. I'm sorry." She finished the rest of the alcohol, handing the empty bottle to her assistant, who stuffed it back into his dress jacket.

"Harriet, I suggest you stop drinking as that you must make your final speech tomorrow," Alex suggested.

Harriet did not respond, but made her way into the Cabinet Room where the rest of the representatives were sitting. When she entered, she saw that the representatives had concerned looks on their faces. "Good morning, everyone." Harriet sat at the end of the table near the doors as a red folder sat in front of her. "Before the election tomorrow, I would like to thank you all for staying beside me throughout my reign. If we either win or lose, just remember: Great Britain's Golden Age occurred during our time in this very building."

The representatives did not seem to be moved by Harriet's speech. Instead, they decided to pick up the red folder that was in front of them. When the Prime Minister picked up the folder that was in front of her, her head began pounding as she tried shaking her head. She then felt like she was going to vomit, but instead passed out at the table, all the representatives standing up and gasping, calling for help.

* * *

><p>Barbara and Ian Chesterton have not seen the Doctor ever since he returned them back to their time period. While on their last adventure with him, they were cautioned that they may never age. While time passed, this warning seemed to be true as they haven't aged since the last time they saw the Doctor. They wed in 1965 and soon about twenty years later, retired from Coal Hill School and became professors at the University of Cambridge. They both became professors in history as their travels with the Doctor educated them more, especially their travels to the past.<p>

The two arrive, holding hands as they walk into the university, complimented by their fellow professors. "And just think Barbara," Ian began, "if we were with the Doctor right now, we would either be on a strange planet or be in attendance at some historical event!"

"Hush down, Ian. Let's not think about the Doctor."

"Can you believe that the young, bow tie wearing fellow was the Doctor? He was kind, he was, but I was just astonished that our aged Doctor turned into the young Doctor we met."

"Ian, please. Let's not think or talk about the Doctor. Alright?"

He nodded in agreement as the entered their classroom. They were the only professors in the university to share two subjects in the same classroom. They take turns covering events: Barbara speaking about the Aztecs and Ian speaking about the French Revolution, two out of the numerous historical time periods the Doctor took them to.

When they entered, they saw that there was a stack of papers on the desk they shared, which they found odd. Ian made his way to the stairs, ushering Barbara to stay back. "It's a stack of papers, Ian. What is the worst that could happen,a paper cut?"

"Alright. Come on, then."

She followed him to the desk as he approached the paper stack, getting on his tip-toes so he could avoid touching them. "Just pick up the paper stack, Ian!"

Ian leaped forward, grabbing the stack as he examined the subject. It read:

_Aztecs: One of the Advanced Classic Civilizations _

_By: Andrea Piper_

_For: World History (Mr. Ian & Barbara Chesterton) _

"Oh. It's just Andrea Piper's report of the Aztecs for us." Ian shook his head, disgraced in his cowardice attitude.

"See? Completely harmless. Do you mind if I take a look?"

He handed the report to her as she flipped through the pages. "Met the page requirement of at least seven pages." She tossed it, successfully landing it on the desk. "I'll look over it after today's lecture."

Ian's head began pounding as he lost his balance, luckily catching it when he slammed his hand on the desk, grappling it. Barbara ran to his head, feeling his forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever, sweetheart? Are you alright?" Soon, her head began pounding as she fell backward, everything going black.

"Barbara? Are you al-?" He lost his balance, falling to the ground beside Barbara as everything went black, the bell signaling the college day beginning ringing as students began pouring down the hallway, the students of the Chestertons unaware of the sight they were soon going to embark on.


	2. Chapter Two

After the loss of Clara and Professor Marjorie Anderson declining to join him, the Twelfth Doctor has travelled back in time to the early days of the Crusades, trying to reason with the two religions opposing each other, which sadly did not work as he saw many people slaughtered in front of his eyes. He also has gone on many other adventures, such as: Mars in which he dealt with the Ice Warriors, the early days of the Kraal's home planet of Oseidon and traveled back during the Salem Witch Trials where he was convicted of being a witch, but luckily escaped in the TARDIS. He has met various people, such as a young girl by the name of Lillian Miller who he left behind in Salem after his conviction, but he felt like she suffered the punishment he was supposed to be receive as he felt awful.

He strolled around the console, debating on where to venture to next. Many destinations flowed through his head: spend a relaxing break on Cotter Paluni's World, spend the day travelling around Atlantis before it's eventual disappearance, study the Diamond Coral Reefs of Kataa Flo Ko, head to Bannerman Road and check up on Sarah Jane's crew and see how they are dealing without her or he could go hunting for a new companion to accompany him in the TARDIS.

He stroked the console's edges, smiling as the only constant companion the Doctor will have will be his TARDIS. He reflected on all the adventures he and the TARDIS have had, along with the companions that accompanied them. "You'll always be my one love," he whispered to it, giving it a small smile that was in between happy and sad.

The TARDIS began to rock, even though the Doctor did not press any of the controls. "What's wrong, girl?"

The TARDIS then suddenly spun, the Doctor tripping as he grabbed the console as he almost hit the floor. He pulled himself back up, running around the console, pressing buttons until the rocking ceased, the TARDIS returning to a maintainable flying motion. The Doctor sighed with relief, soon turning towards the TARDIS door, surprised to see someone he was very long ago.

"I must've forgot to put the shields up," said the Fourth Doctor, with the brown curls, blue eyes, and white smile standing in the entry.

_I cannot believe I wore that scarf, _the Twelfth Doctor thought to himself. _I looked like a Bohemian buffoon! _"It's you!"

"Yes, and you are?"

"You're kidding? Look around, scarfy!"

The Fourth Doctor observed the Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS interior, widening his eyes. "Wow. This is very advanced. I must say, in all honesty, that I dislike it. Where are all the circles?"

"Oh, I grew out of those after the w-. Umm, so where are you off to?"

"Well, I just finished dealing with those dreaded Cybermen!"

The Twelfth Doctor began study his past incarnation: he was wearing a rust-brown corduroy blazer with brown elbow patches, grey tweed trousers, a dark brown cardigan with diamond shapes, a white dress shirt, a long green necktie, and the most noticeable and eye attracting piece of his attire, which was the multi-colored scarf that was crafted by Madame Nostradamus.

"If you do not mind me asking, but um...what incarnation are you?"

"I am the fourteenth incarnation."

The Fourth Doctor gave his future self a confused glance. "What do you mean by fourteenth? We only have thirteen in one regeneration cycle."

"Sorry. You'll have to find out."

"So I regenerate. I regenerate ten more times. Tell me: how do I go?"

"You'll have to find that out for yourself also." The Twelfth Doctor already remembered how his fourth incarnation died: he unplugged a plug from a radio dish as he was hanging from it, slowly losing his grip. He remembered having the faces of people he had encountered during his life speaking to him as he lost his grip, falling to his death. The Watcher, who was mysteriously watching him during his looming death, actually turned out to be his fifth incarnation as that the regeneration was being prepared for.

"I hope it's a good death. Possibly choking on a few good jelly babies, I suppose." He flashed his signature all-bright white smile as the Twelfth Doctor smirked, knowing that it would not be a good death as he could still feel the occasional pain from the fall.

The Fourth Doctor buzzed by him, his scarf following behind him as he approached the console. He inspected it, stroking various bits of it. He approached the telepathic circuits and gave an odd look to the current incarnation. "What is this addition here?"

"Oh." The Twelfth Doctor ran beside him. "Those are the telepathic circuits. If you stick both of your hands inside, the TARDIS will feed on your emotions and thoughts and take you there."

"Interesting. This console is more advanced than my console. Say, do you happen to have a hat rack?"

"I'll go retrieve one." The Twelfth Doctor began to run off, but the Fourth Doctor stopped him.

"That's quite alright. I'll just set it here." The Fourth Doctor sat his hat on the console near the column that went right through the console.

The TARDIS rocked viciously, sending the two Doctors to the floor. The wheezing of the TARDIS signaled the Twelfth Doctor to leap up and view the scanner, curious of where they landed. When he viewed, he saw that there were a group of what seemed to be Roman soldiers gathered around the doors, holding and waving their swords in the air. The Fourth Doctor hopped to his feet, retrieving his hat as he put it on, examining the scanner. "Ah! The Roman Empire! The year is most likely...67 AD."

"Who goes there," one of the Roman soldiers yelled, approaching closer to the TARDIS.

"We should go meet the neighbors, shouldn't we," the Fourth Doctor joked. "Maybe convince them to put their swords down?"

* * *

><p>Aurelius Daxridus III stands at the center of a large Roman fleet, wielding a gold handled sword as he's prepared to strike. His father was the head of the military, but sadly disappeared during his last expedited mission. Aurelius became the man of the household and was also soon upgraded to the head of the military, his first mission to conquer so the Roman Empire could expand, but he soon ran into a mysterious appearing blue box that he believed was artillery used by one of their foes. "Exit the mysterious box if you want to live," Aurelius yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>The two Doctors neared closer to the door as a cold chill went down both of their spines. The Twelfth Doctor looked through the crack of the doors, seeing that the Romans were not very pleased with their arrival. As the Twelfth Doctor reached for the handle, his far predecessor set his hand on the shoulder and lightly pulled the Twelfth Doctor behind him, grabbing the handle and swinging the door open, having a clear picture of their current dilemma. The Fourth Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS as he received confused glances from the various Roman soldiers, which he concluded was because of his clothing. "Good afternoon. I see we may have blocked your path for…whatever you're doing. Our extended apolo-!"<p>

"What is your name?"

"Well," the Twelfth Doctor began as he stepped out of the TARDIS, "we're the Doctor."

The Roman soldiers looked at each other in amazement as the Doctor must've meant something to them. One of the soldiers who was standing in the front of the Roman pack stepped forward, his expression still expressing amazement. "You are...the Doctor?"

"Yes we are," the two Doctors responded.

"The ancient scroll is correct! The ancient scrolls speaks truth!"

The two Doctors were perplexed. "What do you mean," the Fourth Doctor questioned.

"In the times of Ancient Egypt, a scroll was written in hieroglyphics that was translated by the Translator. We will show you so you can inspect for yourself."

"Actually, we have current dilemma we must deal with," the Twelfth Doctor responded. "Why don't you just tell us what it says?"

"You must hear it from the Translator. The Translator requests your assistance."

"How would you know that," the Twelfth Doctor questioned.

The Roman did not respond, but instead ushered them to follow them back to where the Doctors assumed was where the Translator was located.

* * *

><p>March 1978<p>

Harry Sullivan walks down a hallway of UNIT headquarters, trying to reach the Brigadier's office. After declining to travel with the Doctor after the encounter with the Zygons, he has been more involved with his work as he occasionally would think where he, the Doctor, and Sarah Jane, would be. He did help the Doctor locate the Kraals after created androids invaded Earth, but that is the last time he saw the Time Lord. He opens the door, seeing that the Brigadier was sitting in his office chair as he was chatting on the phone. "Yes, Kate….I know, I know….You know, what? I'll speak to you when I get home. Okay? Alright, goodbye honey. Love you." He sets the phone down, looking up at Harry. "Hello, Dr. Sullivan. Do you need something?"

"There is a visitor in the visitor's wing."

"Who is it, Dr. Sullivan?"

"I don't know. He requests your assistance. He calls himself the Doctor."

The Brigadier shot Harry a confused look. "You know who the Doctor is, don't you Harry?"

"He doesn't look anything like him, sir."

"He must've regenerated again." The Brigadier got up from his chair and walked out of his office, Harry stepping aside and then walking slightly beside him to see if the visitor actually was the Doctor.

When they walked into the visitor's wing, Harry saw the blonde curled gentleman standing in the lobby, wearing the multi-colored coat and yellow striped pants, along with the green shoes that Harry found to be the most disturbing piece of clothing he had ever seen. The man turned to the Brigadier, smiling as his curls bounced a little bit. "Ah! The Brigadier!"

"Hello, Doctor." The Brigadier shook the man's hand, exchanging a smile. When they broke apart, the Brigadier commented, "I see you've regenerated since the last time we met."

"Yes. Unfortunate this regeneration is. I found my last regeneration to be _too nice_." The Doctor groaned, shaking his head as his curls bounced.

"What incarnation are you now?"

"The sixth."

"And your...attire?"

"Are you criticizing my look, Brigadier? I thought you were more dignified than that!"

"I wasn't insulting you, Doctor. I was just...commenting."

The Doctor scoffed. He turned and looked towards Harry. "Harry! Why, I haven't seen you since the deal with the Kraals! What have you been up to, then?"

"Oh, I'm Surgeon Lieutenant here at UNIT. I'm a _doctor_!" Harry flashed a smile, but the Sixth Doctor did not reply.

"So, um, Doctor," the Brigadier began, "why are you here?"

He smirked and shook his head. "You know? I get so caught up in these characters that I forget who I actually am!"

The Brigadier and Harry exchange perplexed looks and then focused their attention back on the Sixth Doctor, but they saw that it was not the Sixth Doctor anymore.

* * *

><p>"How far away are we, then," the Twelfth Doctor complained, standing beside the Roman soldier who ordered the two Doctors to come with them to see the Translator.<p>

"We are nearing," the Roman responded, not even looking at the Twelfth Doctor.

"Why, my dogs are barking," the Fourth Doctor complained, getting glares from the Romans.

"What do you mean?"

The Fourth Doctor replied with an eye roll as the Romans stopped, arriving at a small shack made of marble with an oak door. "The Translator resides here," the Roman commented.

"Say, what is your name," the Twelfth Doctor questioned the Roman.

"I'm Aurelius Daxridus the third."

"Nice to meet you, Aurelius Daxridus the third!" The Fourth Doctor flashed his usual smile as Aurelius opened the door, the two Doctors stepping inside. When they entered, they saw that this was not an ordinary Roman household. They saw, sitting in a chair near the other end of the room they were standing in, a mysterious figure wearing a hood over their eyes with monk-like attire underneath, being tied together with a white rope.

"Hello," the Twelfth Doctor began. "You must be the Translator?"

"Why yes, mhm."

The two Doctors recognized that voice as it sent yet another cold chill down their spines. When the mysterious figure removed the hood, their hearts began beating as that they recognized that face, even though this person had regenerated since the last time they saw this person. "Why, hello Doctors! You weren't expecting to see..._the Monk_, were you?" He gave them a devious smile as a series of cold chills went down the Fourth and Twelfth Doctors' spines.


	3. Chapter Three

"The Meddling Monk," the Twelfth Doctor announced with gasp and shock in his voice. "I haven't seen you since my eighth incarnation!"

"Yes, and I must say you look a lot less Victorian than that incarnation."

"I see you have regenerated."

"As so did you."

The Twelfth Doctor looked at the new incarnation of the Meddling Monk: the Monk had hair that was exactly the same as the First Doctor's, he had very noticeable wrinkles on his forehead, around his eyes, and around his lips. His eyes were hazel and looked menacing as they stared into his eyes. "Why do you look so aged?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"That's an answer for another day."

The Meddling Monk looked at the two Doctors. "The last time we saw each other, I was on my twelfth incarnation. I returned to my TARDIS that formerly belonged to another renegade Time Lord and ended up landing on our home planet of Gallifrey. I was informed by Rassilon about the impending w-."

"Why, if you would excuse me," the Fourth Doctor began. "I left my jelly babies back in the TARDIS. I will see you there." He left the Meddling Monk's residence, the Twelfth Doctor sighing with relief.

"You have your own TARDIS here?"

"Just continue your story, Monk."

"Very well." The Meddling Monk cleared his throat sarcastically. "I was informed by Rassilon about the impending war, the Time War. He immediately caused my to regenerate as I regenerated into a stronger and younger incarnation. I can still remember it: short blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, the tan skin. When I exited the TARDIS thereafter, Dalek ships flew in, firing and destroying and killing. The Council of Time Lords that consulted me were gone, so I fled. I never fought one minute of the Time War. Rassilon made me regenerate for no exact reason. I was now on my final incarnation as I travelled by myself, until I crash landed on Mars. I met an Ice Warrior, General Zass, and after a dilemma, I recruited him as my companion. Sadly, on our next adventure, we ran into a powerful and oversized fleet of Daleks. They exterminated Zass right in front of my eyes. I couldn't do anything. I fled, seeing that the Dalek ship I was on was heading to Gallifrey. I temporarily parked my TARDIS on top of Gallifrey, hovering over it's surface as I watched chaos unfold. I was watching on my TARDIS' scanner as I saw Gallifrey suddenly explode, the effect sending me hurtling across space, crash landing on Earth. My body was badly damaged and I was forced to regenerate, but I couldn't. Instead, I degenerated. And now, here I am."

"Your TARDIS crash landed in Ancient Rome?"

"Yes."

"One more thing. Where did you get the name, the Translator?"

"I translated an Egyptian scroll that was found here. Would you like to see it?"

"Sure, I guess. That's kind of what I came here for."

* * *

><p>In the parallel world from where she was left by the Tenth Doctor after Davros's attempt to destroy the universe, Rose Tyler enters the Torchwood facility that is located fifty feet below Cardiff. She applied and was chosen for the job after she warned them about various alien species, such as: the Raxacoricofallapatorians, the Autons and she even warned them about Cassandra, even though Rose had not encountered her yet in the parallel world.<p>

She wears a black zip-up jacket with a yellow tank top underneath, black skinny cargo pants and black velcro tennis shoes with white soles. She makes her way to the large circle which lead to the Torchwood facility. Rose needed to state her credentials in order to gain access. "Rose Tyler, Torchwood agent."

The circle opened up, revealing a podium that acted as a lift. She retrieved her Torchwood identification card from her pants pocket and leaned it against a glowing red orb as the orb scanned her ID, the orb turning green as the lift set off, the circle reforming.

The lift came to a calm stop as she stepped off and entered the facility, passing various agents; some greeted her while others went on their own way. She made her way to the hub, where Captain Jake Simmonds ordered that her and three other agents to meet with him. "Aye everyone! I just want to give each of you a hand." Jake began clapping, Rose and the three other agents clapping also. He then turned to Rose. "Rose. I want to give you a hand for your help and saving the universe.'

She wanted to object to Jake's congratulation because Donna Noble had saved the universe after she had a meta-crisis, making her part human and part Time Lord. Instead, Rose just smiled; her mobile buzzed as she retrieved it, seeing that her mum, Jackie Tyler, was calling her. "If you would excuse me," Rose excused as she answered her mobile. "What is it, m-?"

"Rose! Rose, there's a thing in the house! Oh my God! It's ugly!"

"Mum? Mum, are you alright?" Rose's emotions suddenly went haywire, feeling scared and energetic.

"Rose! You have to come home...Quick!" Jackie's line went silent, but she soon returned. "Get away from me! Shoo!"

"Mum, I'm coming. Stay away from the thing!"

Jackie shouted through the phone. " Rose! Another one just broke the window and is climbing into the house!" She shrieked, Rose hearing Jackie's footsteps.

Rose ran to the weapons vault, retrieving an assault rifle as she pulled the clip out, seeing that there were plenty of bullets. "Alright mum! I'm coming, so try to keep away from them!"

"Oh! Hurry Rose! Hurry!"

Rose hung up her mobile, shoving it in her pocket as she returns to Jake.

"I need Project Indigo, sir."

"What for?"

"My mum is in trouble. Trouble with aliens, sir."

"Very well." Jake walked over to a cast iron safe where a keypad was as he typed the code, the lock for the safe clicking as he opened the door, grabbing a backpack like teleportation device that was harvested after the failure of the Sontaran invasion when the Prime Minister ordered a missile be launched, the Project Indigo device being the only thing that survived. "Be careful, Rose. This new alien could be extremely dangerous, so fire only if you need to."

Rose grabbed Project Indigo and threw it onto her back, imagining her home as she yanked the straps, struggling to hold her assault rifle, as an indigo light surrounded her as she disappeared from the Torchwood facility.

She appears in the living room, broken glass crunching under her feet as she saw pictures that fell off the wall and were now on the floor. She released Project Indigo off her back as it fell to the floor, cocking her assault rifle as she was prepared for anything. "Get away from me," Rose heard her mother yelling as she ran into the kitchen, seeing her mother waving a butcher knife.

"Mum!"

Jackie laid eyes on her daughter, giving a smile even though she was still fearing for her life. "Oh my God! Rose! Rose, oh help!"

Rose aimed her gun at the attacking monster, but suddenly felt nauseous as the room began spinning, her mother yelling as the room went black.

* * *

><p>The Twelfth Doctor entered a room mostly full of golden walls, containing a battered and decaying scroll in a glass box. The Meddling Monk walked in front of him, the Doctor resisting the urge of speaking to him as he is a renegade. They stopped, the Doctor inspecting the scroll from inside the box. It read:<p>

_In the far future, the last of a powerful kind's closest friends shall be taken by the Red. _

"My companions. Someone is taking my companions. But which ones?"

"That is for you to find out for yourself, Doctor," the Meddling Monk commented. "So, your TARDIS?"

"You _aren't _coming with me."

"What am I supposed to do? Stay in Ancient Rome?"

"You stayed behind in Northumbria, so you can stay behind here."

"That was long ago, Doctor!"

"Actually, it hasn't happened yet. Well, I mean it's in the future, which we've already been to."

"I've changed. Ever since the war, my whole...perspective of the universe has changed. Please. Just take me with you."

The Twelfth Doctor was about to respond, but the Fourth Doctor strolled in, chewing loudly on a jelly baby. "Has he said anything yet?"

"Have you told him, Doctor?"

"Told me what. What is he talking about?"

"About the w-?"

"Stop it, Monk! Stop it now," the Twelfth Doctor ordered.

"Then take me with you. I can help you. Free your companions from the mysterious threat."

"What is he speaking about," the Fourth Doctor questioned, not aware that some companions have been taken from time.

"I'll explain when we get back to the TARDIS." The Twelfth Doctor turned to the Meddling Monk. "Monk, if you try to jeopardize _anything _that'll prevent me from rescuing my companions, I will leave you. Do you understand?"

"I'll make your deal even better. If I jeopardize your plan, I'll degenerate myself."

"You're right. That is better."


	4. Chapter Four

The three Time Lords entered the Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS, the Meddling Monk walking in ahead of them after the Twelfth Doctor opened the door. Immediately, he began commenting on how much he disliked the TARDIS, saying things such as "There's too much orange" and "It's too dark". The Twelfth Doctor ignored his comments and instead made his way to the TARDIS console, ready to pilot it to find his missing companions. "Right! What enemies would want to take my companions? I have a lot of vendettas, so we'll have go through each one."

"What about Daleks," the Fourth Doctor answered.

"The Daleks were killed in the w-, I mean no," the Meddling Monk responded, trying to keep quiet about the Time War as that it will happen in the Fourth Doctor's future.

"The Cybermen?"

"No," the Twelfth Doctor responded. "The Sontarans wouldn't. Neither would the Sea Devils, Silurians, Krillitanes, Carrionites, nor the Master. Well, maybe the Master. Ugh, this is going to take _forever_!"

"Excuse me." The Meddling Monk turned to the Fourth Doctor. "Could you check to see if the Doctor has any fashionable attire for me?"

"Well, what do you fancy?"

"I don't know. Just look for what you think fits me best."

The Fourth Doctor shrugged and walked back to the back of the TARDIS, the Meddling Monk listening to his footsteps until their sound disappeared. "So, tell me about yourself."

The Twelfth Doctor glared at him. "Excuse you?"

"Tell me about what you've done since Gallifrey's destruction. How many companions you picked up, how many enemies you've defeated. Anything and everything."

"Why do _you _care?"

"I want to hear about the people you've met, the place's you've been."

"Why do you care?"

The Meddling Monk's temper began rising. "Just do it."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't done things! Ever since the Time War, I fled, degenerated, and became _stranded_ in Ancient Rome with my TARDIS absolutely destroyed. You got to continue, flying through time and space with a companion, showing her or him all the wonders of the universe, telling them how god-like you are. You've reunited with some old friends, old enemies. All I've done is sit here, waiting for someone to come 'round to implant some excitement back into my life!" The Meddling Monk slammed his hand on the console, taking deep breaths as he stared the Twelfth Doctor in the eyes. "Doctor, you've lived a life, with absolutely _no _guilt! I sat here, grieving. Crying. Missing, missing the Time Lords."

"You're wrong."

The Meddling Monk glared at him. "_What_?"

"You're wrong. I did _grieve_. I did _cry_. I did _miss_. We aren't the only Time Lords left, Monk. The Master is alive, somewhere."

"He?"

"Well, he's not a _he_ anymore."

The Meddling Monk sighed, glancing around the TARDIS to avoid looking at the Doctor. "Tell me, Doctor. Did the Master flee?"

"Yes."

"How did he survive?"

"He fled. He used the chameleon arch to erase all Time Lord capabilities from him, hiding at the end of the universe under an alias of Professor Yana."

"The end of the universe, you say? Huh. I've never been there before."

"Cannibals and lies. That's a sum up."

The Fourth Doctor returned, tossing a pile of clothes in front of the Meddling Monk. There was a velvet dress vest with a black floral design, a white button up dress shirt, velvet cravat and black dress pants. "Here ya go!"

The Meddling Monk looked down at the pile of clothing, picked it up and made his way to the back of the TARDIS to change, leaving the two Doctors alone in the console room. "Is everything alright," the Fourth Doctor asked. "I knew he sent me away so you could talk about my future."

"Yeah. Yeah, he did."

* * *

><p>It's been almost a decade since Melanie 'Mel' Bush travelled with the Doctor. After leaving her short, gray haired, question mark wearing Doctor, she travelled with a friend they met by the name of Sabalom Glitz for six years. Mel soon had Glitz detour and drop her off where she currently is now, which is on the planet Avalone. She works at the Avalone Resorts, Inc., which is a holiday camp.<p>

Mel awakens from the lodge inside of the resort, wearing a beige button up shirt with red lining across the collars of her neck and shirt and along the bottom of the shirt, along with white skinny jeans and beige sandals that covered her toes, but showed her ankles. She walks out of the room, almost colliding with various guest members. Before she shut the door, a red skinned visitor turned to Mel and saw that she was dressed in the lodge employee attire. "Excuse me, miss? Can you tell me where the dining room is located?"

"You'll want to turn around, go down to the end of the hallway and then turn left."

"Thank you. Come on, Globo."

When the visitor Mel concluded was Globo, she saw that Globo had two long stalks and on the end of them were the eyeballs. It didn't say a word to Mel as it followed the red skinned visitor as it walked further down the hallway, soon turning right as they disappeared from her sight. She continued down the opposite side of the hallway, heading to the main office of the manager of Avalone Resorts, Ollo Pel Delta Ul One. She entered, seeing the green skinned, black haired, red eyed alien sitting in his chair. His fingers were bony and he had them together, sitting on top of his desk. He had a chrome colored translator around his neck, making him have a deep British accent. "Ah, Melanie. Please, take a seat." He pointed to a chair directly in front of his desk as Mel sat down. "I do not know why you come here, but I must tell you something."

"Is everything alright, Mr. One?"

"Oh please. Call me Ollo Pel."

"Well, Ollo Pel. Is everything alright?"

He sighed, looking down at his desk and then back up at Mel. "Melanie, I received a communication from the head director of Avalone Resorts. He, unfortunately, informed me about that Avalone Resorts has not been making the proper amount of money to, well, keep it open. If we do not make enough money by the end of the Avalonian year, Avalone Resorts will be out of business."

"And I'll be out of a job. Great." Mel sighed, putting her elbow on her knee and her chin in her palm.

"I'm afraid that you are correct."

"Where am I supposed to go, Ollo Pel?"

"Why not back to your homeworld?"

"Oh please! My route back to Earth has been stalled and stalled again. I guess I could try contacting Glitz."

"Melanie, Melanie. Calm down. We still have a full Avalonian year!"

"An Avalonian year is equal to two months, Ollo Pel. I'm afraid we don't have much time."

"Stop being so pessimistic. Be optimistic! Who knows? Maybe we can make it in half the time!"

Mel stood up, staring at Ollo Pel. "Goodbye, Ollo Pel." She reached up and unclipped her name tag, tossing it onto his desk. She walked out of the office, slamming the door behind her as she heard the manager slam his head on his desk.

She made her way to the main control room of Avalone Resorts, which was all controlled by computers, as that her computer hacking skills could help her send a message to Sabalom Glitz to pick her up and try to get her closer to Earth. When she set her hand on the doorknob, a rushing pain immediately ran to her head as she put her palm against her forehead as her head began pounding. She would soon faint, the Avalone Resorts going black as her eyes shut.

* * *

><p>The Meddling Monk returned to the console room, wearing the attire the Fourth Doctor picked out as he approached the console, standing right beside the Twelfth Doctor. "How many companions have you had since the war," he muttered softly, only the Twelfth Doctor hearing.<p>

"Stop it," the Twelfth Doctor responded with a harsh whisper.

"What enemies did you run into? Cybermen? Autons? _Da_leks?"

"Stop it now, Monk!"

"Did anyone die in your name, people sacrificing themselves for you?"

"Leave it alone."

The Meddling Monk rolled his eyes, making his way to the other side of the console as he flipped a switch, causing the TARDIS to make a deep gurgled noise. "What are you doing," the Twelfth Doctor ordered, making his way towards the renegade. "Get your hands off my TARDIS!" He waved his hands in front of him, the Meddling Monk stepping a few feet backwards.

"I was only turning your brakes off."

The Twelfth Doctor flipped the switch, objecting to the Meddling Monk's decision. "I _like _the sound."

"Whatever. It's your TARDIS."

"Say," the Fourth Doctor began, "do one of you care for a jelly baby?" He held the back out, the Meddling Monk making his way as he grabbed one, popping it into his mouth. He gagged, spitting it out and putting it in his pocket.

"Those are _awful_!"

"I never really liked you." The Fourth Doctor glared at the Meddling Monk, putting the jelly babies back into his coat.

"Quit your arguing," the Twelfth Doctor intervened. "My companions are missing and I must find them."

"Well, they're _my _companions, too," a Northern accent said.

Everyone turned towards the entrance, seeing the leather jacketed Ninth Doctor standing there. "You've redecorated. I prefer the coral. The coral was just..._fantastic_!"


	5. Chapter Five

"What are _you _doing here," the Twelfth Doctor questioned with a rude accent.

The Ninth Doctor sneered and made a disgusted face at the Twelfth Doctor. "I must've gotten older again. My mind must've gone...stale."

"_Excuse me_?"

He then looked over to the Fourth Doctor, making a face similar to a face that looked like the Doctor was about to vomit. "I remember that god awful scarf!" He gagged sarcastically, getting a glare from the Fourth Doctor like the Meddling Monk had received.

The Ninth Doctor then looked over to the Meddling Monk. "And who's this bloke? Your companion?"

"Actually, I'm somone from your past," the Meddling Monk teased. "You could say that I'm a..._monk_?"

"The Meddling Monk?! You died!"

"I degenerated."

"Excuse me," the Fourth Doctor interrupted as he was confused. "But what are you speaking about?"

"Let's not discuss about this now," the Twelfth Doctor suggested. "We don't want to cause a paradox by informing our past self about what we suffered through."

"What? What will I, well, you, suffer through?"

"See!"

"Would you excuse us for a moment," the Ninth Doctor asked his far predecessor.

The Fourth Doctor walked to the back of the TARDIS, his scarf flowing behind him.

"How did you survive the Time War," the Ninth Doctor questioned.

"He fled," the Twelfth Doctor responded. "He fled because he was scared. Frightened. A coward."

"Stop it, Doctor."

"No, no! Not even a coward, but a sissy."

"Stop it! I order you!"

"When did you flee," the Ninth Doctor questioned, returning to the subject.

"I fled when the first Dalek ships entered the atmosphere."

"You didn't fight one minute of the war, did you?"

The Meddling Monk stayed silent.

"Answer me."

"No. Not...one minute."

The Ninth Doctor clearly had a tears filling his eyes, but blinked as they disappeared. "Why am I here?"

"We don't know. Where were you?"

"Well, I was...I just landed on Earth, 2005 Earth. The day right after the Time War. I went in to lay down, my eyes closing. And then I ended up here."

The Twelfth Doctor rubbed his chin, still trying to figure out the cause of his companions mysteriously disappearing. "Well, I-!"

Suddenly, the TARDIS console's telephone began ringing, a surprised look on the Twelfth Doctor's face, knowing that the phone call must be from the Master. "Master, isn't it,", he said, picking up the phone.

"Who? Apologies, I'm Ollo Pel Delta Ul One. Excuse me, _Mr_. Ollo Pel Delta Ul One."

"How, where did you get this number?"

"This Scottish woman gave it to me when she stayed at her resort, said to use it when I'm in trouble. So..._I'm _in trouble."

"And that trouble?"

"One of my workers is missing. Melanie Bush."

The Twelfth Doctor remembered Mel: the orange hair and loud, ear piercing scream. She departed him in his seventh incarnation after the Doctor wanted Ace aboard so he could train her to become a proper Time Lord, which was successful. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I reviewed the security cameras from weeks ago and saw something...unusual."

"And that was?"

"Well...Melanie was lacing the door knob to the control room. I couldn't see what it was, but it was odd."

"That is odd."

"And before Melanie disappeared, she set her hand on the doorknob that _she_ laced."

The Twelfth Doctor did find that odd. He hung up the phone, not even responding to Ollo Pel. "Great! Another companion was taken."

"Companion? Taken? What companion?"

"Mel."

The Ninth Doctor's eyes widened. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Even longer for me." The Twelfth Doctor pressed a button, the TARDIS making a muffled sound. "We need to find the source. Fast."

"If you would excuse me," the Meddling Monk said, retreating to the back of the TARDIS, the Fourth Doctor returning to the console room.

* * *

><p>The Meddling Monk retrieved his sonic screwdriver from his vest, analyzing it. The tip that would glow when activated is orange with gold surrounding the rest of it's structure with had 'Monk' written in High Gallifreyan as his TARDIS produced him a sonic screwdriver to be used in the war. A tear rolled down his cheek, the High Gallifreyan reminding him of the Time Lords and his home planet, then sniffling and shoving it back in the vest. He then made his way further down the Doctor's TARDIS, passing by his library as he popped in. He saw lines and lines of bookshelves, containing every book ever written. He walks up to one and yanks a book off, entitled 'Death in the Clouds' that was written by Agatha Christie. The book intrigued him as he put it in his vest beside his sonic screwdriver. He then looked over to a leather bound and thick book sitting on a podium, which really caught the Meddling Monk's attention. He approached it, seeing that engraved in large gold letters was 'The Time War'. He opened it, reading through it as he learned of the various events, such as the Could've Been King with his Army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres, the Nightmare Child, and the Skaro Degradations. "All of these...<em>terrible<em> events occurred during a..._terrible _war. I...I just can't!" He slammed the cover closed, laying his head on the book and sobbing.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do with the Monk," the Ninth Doctor asked.<p>

"He said he would help us find the companions and the threat behind it."

"But what if he's lying?"

"He'll degenerate."

"_Degenerate_? What if he _regenerates_?"

"He can't."

"Why?"

"He just..._can't_."

The Ninth Doctor rolled his eyes, disgusted with the Twelfth Doctor's refusal to answer him.

* * *

><p>The Meddling Monk, still crying on the book as a female voice rang through his head that had followed him ever since the Time War:<p>

"_The truth will be told. And it will be cold." _

"Why don't you leave me alone," he cried. "The Time War is over!"

"_The truth will be told. And it. Will. Be. Cold." _

"_Stop! _For my sanity, _please stop_!"

"_You abandoned us. You could've stopped them. But all you did...was fight. And flee." _

The Meddling Monk began to lose his mind, the voice creeping into his skin as his eyes scanned the library once again, grabbing the sonic screwdriver and exiting the library, ready to finally reveal the truth he has been hiding from the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The three Doctors see the Meddling Monk returning to the console room, approaching the Twelfth Doctor. "I...have been lying to you."<p>

"About?"

"About...the Time War."

"The _what_," the Fourth Doctor shrieked, knowing that this must be a negative thing.

"Leave," the Twelfth Doctor ordered, the Fourth Doctor leaving the room. "What do you mean you lied, Monk?"

"I lied about...leaving. Fleeing. It's all _a lie_."

"But, you went into so much detail. So Zass was a complete lie?"

"No. That part was real. The part of me fighting not one minute of the Time War...is a lie."

"I don't remember seeing you there," the Ninth Doctor intervened. "I fought everyday and never, not ever, did I see your face."

"I was hiding, in a bunker located near Mount Perdition, a bunker I created myself. I hid there, only firing and killing when enemies approached it. Mostly, the enemies were Daleks."

"What do you mean by _mostly_?"

"Let me finish. Anyways, five days before the final day of the war, I finally decided to leave in my TARDIS, leaving Gallifrey for the last time. That is when I landed on Mars, met Zass, Zass was then exterminated, then I landed above Gallifrey; Gallifrey blew us, then I was sent hurtling to the Earth and then I found you."

The Twelfth Doctor looked him straight into the eyes, seeing into him. "You're still not telling the whole truth."

The Meddling Monk scoffed in disbelief. "I told you the complete truth!"

"And _I'm _saying you're not! So, keep telling the truth because it's _far _from over!"

The Meddling Monk sighed. "Everything I told you is...a lie. I did fight in the Time War. Every single moment of it."

"Then what was the use of you lying beforehand?"

"I thought you would...see me differently. Like I was a….a warrior."

"You're _nothing _close to a warrior, Monk," the Ninth Doctor sassed. "If you fought a war for the rest of your life, you _still _wouldn't be considered '_warrior material'_."

"Nor are you, Doctor."

"I know. I'm...just a _soldier. _A lonely...glum _soldier_." His eyes began turning red as tears formed, the image of his home being destroyed before his very eyes. "They're gone. The Time Lords...are gone."

The Twelfth Doctor did not want to feed his ninth incarnation the actual knowledge that the Time Lords are _indeed_ alive, but frozen in a pocket universe. The Meddling Monk, making his way to the Ninth Doctor, soon began patting him on the back, comforting him. "It's not your fault, Doctor. It's. Not. Your. Fault."

Suddenly, the TARDIS went haywire, sending every passenger inside falling and suddenly grabbing the nearest thing close to them in order to hang on, which for the Ninth Doctor and the Meddling Monk was the railing by the exit/entrance while the Twelfth Doctor held onto the TARDIS console. Spinning out of control, the three Time Lords in the console room were beginning to feel sick to their stomachs when the TARDIS came to an unexpected and jarring stop, the three Time Lords breathing heavily. The Ninth Doctor stood up, opening the door with such courage as even though he had his backs to them, the Meddling Monk and the Twelfth Doctor knew they had a surprised look on his face. "Where..are...we…," the Meddling Monk muttered in between long and exaggerated breaths.

"We've...um, just landed in a field. That's it!" He turned to them, with the shocked expression still present on his face. "Just a plain, Earth field."

The Meddling Monk and the Twelfth Doctor exchanged similar odd glances. "That's it," the Twelfth Doctor responded with a bit of an attitude. "All that trouble with the TARDIS and we land in a _field_? On _Earth_?!"

"Apparently so."

"_The...Doctor...will...show...himself_," a whispering but booming voice said.

When the three Time Lords turned around, they saw a familiar fiend. "That's impossible! I killed them, long ago," the Ninth Doctor responded. "They died on Earth! Scotland Earth!"

"Their home planet," the Meddling Monk began, "was destroyed."

"_We...managed...to...survive." _

"Zygon. How did you get in the TARDIS?"

"_I...took...the...form...of...your...fourth...self." _

"So that means...he's on a Zygon mothership. Somewhere here, in a field on Earth!"

* * *

><p>The Fourth Doctor awakens, his eyes flashing around his current location. He was on a ship, with a lot of unfamiliar people beside him, except for two people. "Hey,-YAAGH!" He felt pain as he was released from a pod, falling to the ground as his scarf blinded his eyes. He leapt up, the scarf returning to it's original position. When he looks, he sees a red, suction-cupped figure enter the room, staring at him. "<em>You've...awoken." <em>

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"_I...am...Cation_."

"What are you, exactly?"

"_I...am...a...Zygon...from...the...planet,...Zygor." _

"And I'm here _because_?"

"_For...the...experiment._"


	6. Chapter Six

The three Time Lords rushed out of the TARDIS, the Zygon trailing behind them, growling. "What the hell are we going to do," the Meddling Monk yelled, trailing far behind, feet away from the Zygon.

"We run," the Twelfth Doctor responded, directly in front of him.

"Then shut your mouth and focus on getting away from _sucker-face_ here," the Ninth Doctor sassed, who was a bit of ways ahead of them.

The Meddling Monk finally stumbled to the ground, the Zygon hovering over him. The Twelfth Doctor stopped, running back to him. "Monk! Get up!"

"If I get up, I'll die!"

"And if you stay down, you'll die also!"

"It's a _die-die _situation." The Meddling Monk closed his eyes, the Zygon nearing closer. The electricity producing in it's suctions could be heard by the Twelfth Doctor as his predecessor ran back, seeing the current situation.

To the two Doctors' surprise, the electric buzzing stopped, hearing the Meddling Monk menacingly laughing. He rose himself back up from the ground, standing beside the Zygon. "Oh Doctor. You will never learn, will you?"

"What the hell are you talking are you," the Ninth Doctor responded.

"Learn to not put trust into your own _nemesis_." He menacingly laughed, an evil grin carving into his face.

"You lied!"

"Of course I did! I'm the Monk, the Meddling Monk! Why, my characteristics are summed up in my title! Doctor, you're so _gullible_!"

"What do you mean that '_you lied'_," the Twelfth Doctor asked.

"I forged _every single part _of my story! I fought every minute of the Time War and regenerated on Gallifrey right in front of that pitiful Rassilon himself! When my war incarnation was old and dead, I regenerated into this old bloke just to _put you off_! You felt sorry for me. And then you let me into the TARDIS. You _were _responsible for the Time War, Doctor! And I was one of your _victims_!"

"Boy, that voice has gotten to you lately, hasn't it?"

The Meddling Monk returned a surprised look. "Wha-how-what do you speak of?"

"That voice, in your head, telling you that the truth will be told and it will be cold. Yeah, that voice occured to me right before I told others, my companions, of the Time War."

"That voice...belongs to my...my...my mother."

"It wasn't your fault, Monk."

The Meddling Monk became emotional. "Stop it. You aren't going to do this!"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Sto-!"

"There was nothing you could do."

"She...she died in my arms! I told her, over and over, 'Regenerate! Regenerate! Regenerate! Mom, please just regenerate!' She leaned up, kissed me on the forehead, and told me 'goodbye'. And you want to know who killed her, Doctor? The Daleks. I vowed revenge on them, but I never found them after leaving Gallifrey. I never got justice for my mother!" He then sniffled, holding back the tears. "But I will serve similar justice when I kill you."

"Monk, there's no reason to take out your anger on us," the Ninth Doctor intervened. "_We _didn't kill her!"

"How dare you say that?! What gives _you _the right?!" He retrieves the sonic screwdriver from his vest, activating it and speaking into it. "Activate the portals."

"Wha-?" Before the Ninth Doctor could finish, three portals opened around him and the Twelfth Doctor, with a two past incarnations and a future one materializing in front of him.

The first incarnation to materialize was the reasonably calm, cricket loving, Fifth Doctor. He was wearing his beige coat with red lining across the collar, sleeves, pockets and tails, along with white cricket jumper with a black and red V-neck pattern. The Fifth Doctor's pants were beige and brown patterned with stripes, while he wore white plimsolls. "Where am I? Me, Adric, Tegan and Nyssa were having tea and crumpets with Winston Churchill in 1952 and then I suddenly ended up here!"

The second incarnation to materialize was the once happy-go-lucky, but now darkened and mysterious Seventh Doctor. He was wearing a brown safari-styled jacket with a dark brown paisley scarf under the lapels. He wore a yellow pullover with turquoise zig-zag lines and red question marks, his trousers being dark brown tweed and plaid; his shoes were burgundy and brown brogue shoes. The Seventh Doctor wore his cream colored safari hat, along with his question mark handle umbrella in his right hand. "Ace? Ace?!"

The third and final incarnation to materialize was the reasonably witty but easy to anger Tenth Doctor. He was wearing a dark brown suit with blue pinstripes with cream colored, ankle high, Converse shoes; covering his suit's sleeves was his light brown overcoat that Janis Joplin had given him. "Blimey! Martha sure going to have a fun time in 1940s Hollywood without me! I just hope she doesn't do anything unlogical."

"What the hell are you doing, Monk," the Ninth Doctor questioned, ready to get his hands on the renegade and despicable Time Lord.

"When my TARDIS was flung across the universe, right when it was hovering over the Earth, I rigged the TARDIS to explode, tiny holes opening up in ever single parallel in the universe. That is how I got you here."

"But not me," the Twelfth Doctor responded.

"Actually, yes. Your TARDIS spun out of control and landed where _I _was stranded." The Meddling Monk smirked with evil, his eyes staring into every Doctors' soul.

"The Meddling Monk," the Fifth and Seventh Doctors exclaimed.

The Tenth Doctor retrieved his sonic screwdriver, aiming it at the Monk. "How did you survive the Time W-?"

"Not now, not now. Don't you even want to my plan?"

"What," the Twelfth Doctor asked.

"Actually, I have even better plans." He turned to the Zygon. "Summon your other friends. I want the Doctor to die. _All of them_."

The Zygon shut his eyes sending out a telepathic message as the Ninth Doctor noticed small red blurs about a mile away, figuring those to be incoming Zygons. "They're coming," he announced, the rest of the incarnations turning in that direction. The Twelfth Doctor turned back around, facing the Meddling Monk. "You lied to me, to us! Degenerate. I order you to _degenerate_!"

The Meddling Monk once again gave him an evil smirk. "Oh Doctor. Why would I need to degenerate when I can..._regenerate_?" The Meddling Monk smiled as his face began glowing yellow as he leaned back, regeneration energy pouring from him, the Zygon stepping away from him.

"He's regenerating," the Tenth Doctor commented, taking his eyes away from the incoming Zygons that were nearing closer.

"State something else that we _all _can see, pretty boy," the Ninth Doctor sassed.

The regeneration energy evaporated away, the Twelfth Doctor surprised by the Meddling Monk's choice. "You went the same way as the Master," he commented. "You regenerated into a-."

"Female." The Meddling Monk tossed his new brown curls that went down to his shoulders, smiling.

"He's...a girl," the Tenth Doctor responded. "He's now a she!"

"We can all see it, can't we," the Ninth Doctor sassed once again.

"Now that I've regenerated, I'm more powerful than ever!" The Meddling Monk smiled, her new lips curling into an even more chilling and evil smile. Her new ocean blue eyes widened, revealing a small freckle on her her right lower eyelid. "Oh! And guess what I have?" From her former incarnation's right pant pocket, she pulled out a key to the TARDIS. "Your TARDIS!"

"Don't you dare, Monk!"

"Oh please! I'm a female now! Call me 'the Monk_ess_.'"

The five Doctors turned, seeing the Meddling Monkess heading towards the TARDIS, the Zygon staying where it was standing. "Sorry boys! I must be off! It was fun catching up!" She cackled as she put the key in the keyhole and twisted, opening the TARDIS door, slamming it behind her. The Twelfth Doctor charged towards the TARDIS, but was intimidated by the Zygon charging it's suction cups. He stepped back, he and the four other Doctors forming a small circle, trying to defend themselves from the incoming force.

"The Zygons are nearing," the Fifth Doctor announced.

"What are we going to do," the Seventh Doctor questioned. "The Monk-well, Monkess, took the TARDIS!"

The Zygons began surrounding the five Doctors, electricity buzzing as they were ready to electrocute them. "This...is the end," the Fifth Doctor whined. "No way out!"

"_The...Doctor...will...perish!" _

_And this way the day, the day the Zygons won. _

Find out the epic conclusion to _The Doctor's Trilogy with_: The Doctor's Gretest Triumph!


End file.
